Operation: Kill Maura
by Star Fata
Summary: It's hard to explain, but if you recognize the name, you should read.
1. Chapter 1

**To understand this fic, you have to have read 'Secrets Untold' by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow. Even then, there are no guarantees.**

**This fic is dedicated to…**

**THE WONDERFUL AUTHOR WHO INSPIRED THIS FIC!**

**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow,**

**AND…**

_**People who want Maura to Die**_

DarkHonda

Arwennicole

Lady Kimiko

Mz. Daydream

Mita427

Slytherin-Angel44

Megarider

Bored-Girl-84

Jessica01

PhoenixGuardianEmaku

Dragoneyes5000

Zeopurple

Jenny

SweetSas

Johnny

Enigmaforum

Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow

_**People who just hate her**_

Kamali Shen

C.C.C.

DizneeDol

JDPhoenix

YRAM

People who just don't like her 

Phantom Rogue

**Wow, that's a really long dedication. On with the story!**

"Voldemort from the Harry Potter section is trying to kill Maura, an OC created by an devoted Ashley Andros author." Jason informed the room. He was standing at the podium at the far end, facing rows and rows of chairs. The front row was filled with his team mates and the Time Force rangers, with a few others from the 'Kill Maura' squad mixed in as well. Take note that this is only the first row.

"As we all have similar feelings about her, we won't interfere with his attempts. Unfortunately for us, he appears to have been affected by a bad luck jinx, judging by the way he keeps getting interrupted. As grateful as we are that a villain has been temporally disabled, this means that Maura lives. Unfortunately, this means she is still with Andros."

The room practically filled with disapproval.

Jason sat with his team mates, and the two red time force rangers stood at the mic.

Wes wore his Silver Guardian uniform and red beret, while Alex wore his standard time force uniform and black glasses.

"Andros and Ashley are literally **_meant_** to be together, or one of the greatest heroine's of the twenty first century will not be born." Alex explained, emotionlessly. "Maura and Andros's children have disrupted the timeline, mainly Cevil. It was a dark day for rangers in the time stream where he took the red ranger morpher. We have to make sure that doesn't happen in **this** time stream.

Time Force has allowed me to give those of you gathered here today the option of using any technology we have at our disposal. Do not hurt Daane, as she is a genuine victim in all this. Our information suggests that Lynnette will improve, and that Avidan will become a useful ally to Andros and quite possibly Ashley, so we are under orders not to harm them."

Alex frowned. "No matter how much we want to."

Wes stepped forward. "I have always said that we all make our destiny. In this case, I have strengthened my belief. Andros should make his own destiny, rather than his parents doing it for him. When I met him, he didn't want the mission to end. Andros is bound to his life on KO-35, with his youngest daughter and his sister's family being his reasons for not going completely suicidal.

One way or another, with our help or AH/AY's, he will be reunited with Ashley!"

The room erupted with cheers.

"Feel free to sign up for the angry mob, or perhaps training so you can help in another project." Wes finished. "We'll supply the pitchforks and torches."

Attempt #1

From a devoted member of the Kill Maura squad- I've been in contact with old Voldie: he said he'd be glad to get rid of the wretch! Happy Day! He can't wait for more information on her. Orders on Operation: Kill Maura for Voldie?

HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED AS A RESULT

Voldemort snuck up on Maura, who was staring out the window, wondering why her husband constantly turned her down.

'Stupid muggle.' He thought, 'Even Dumbledore would be glad to see the back of her.'

"Avada Ked.." He whispered.

Lynette walked in, ruining his concentration.

'Damn. I'll get you next time.' He thought apparating out.

The noise startled the two women.

"Oh, hello Lynnette. Are you here to see Cevil?" Maura simpered.

Lynnette shook her head. "I'm looking for Andros. Apparently, he's carrying an Terran children's book around with him."

Attempt #2

"Time Force has agreed to lend the squad the Time Force Megazord." Katie Walker said, smiling. "Lets go kick some ass."

TEN MINUTES LATER

Maura stepped outside, holding something in her hands. She was so absorbed in whatever she was holding, she didn't notice the Time Force megazord looming in front of her until it blocked out the sun.

Squinting, she looked up. "Andros darling, is this an apology for the way you've treated me? Because I would have preferred a bottle of Cha'ar."

Jen Scott-Collins turned the colour of Trip's hair. Her husband, Wes, had asked her to take on this mission. Now she could understand why people hated Maura so much.

The moment Jen had taken to prevent herself from throwing up all over the megazord controls had cost her dearly. Maura had realized Andros wasn't the one in the cockpit, and called for help.

Help came, and Jen found herself confronted with several kerovan security tanks, along with the rest of the kerovan military/security vehicles.

During the ensuing battle to 'protect the family of the red ranger/ambassedor's son', Maura got away.

Cursing, Jen flew back to earth, taking a quick detour to the thirty-first century.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, we were unfortunate last time." Trip said into the microphone. "This time, we uh… 'Borrowed' a few things from the astro rangers."

Attempt #3

Jason crept up on Maura. The ninja training he'd been taking since he'd joined the kill Maura squad allowed him to creep unnoticed and unheard.

The reader may be surprised to know that he was holding Andros's Spiral Sabre.

When he was less than ten inches away from her, he raised his arms, ready to strike. He hesitated. Surely, even Maura wasn't dumb enough to leave the front door open a few days after someone had tried to kill her.

His hesitation meant that he didn't get to slash the hell out of the evil witch who had risked the future. It also meant that he was hit over the head with a frying pan.

When Jason came to, he was in jail.

'This is not good.' He thought.

AT THE KILL MAURA HEADQUARTERS

"Jason was captured." Eric told the few Zeo rangers who were there, and then moved to tell the original six rangers.

Tanya, Adam, Rocky and Kat immediately made a plan; all they had to do was convince Trini to go for it. That took about twenty seconds, and Trini boarded the shuttle for KO-35 shortly afterwards.

Walking towards the prisoner compound, she was met with no resistance. Climbing up the drainpipe posed a few problems due to her fear of heights, but she managed, and entered the building through a skylight.

After a few moments searching, she found the interrogation room.

Attempt #4

"Whom are you working for?" A man spat at Jason. He was short and broad, with a walrus moustache. His beady little eyes had an insane glint to them, which made Jason wonder who was in charge of recruiting security officers.

"KMS." Jason answered.

"What is KMS?" The man demanded.

"Katherine's mother's superwoman." Jason smirked.

Trini tried not to laugh. By the look on the man's face, Jason had said something like that many times before.

"I shall ask you again, what is KMS?"

"Kill Many Simpletons."

"What is KMS?"

"Kiwi milk sandwich."

"Last chance… WHAT IS KMS?"

"Kill maim slaughter."

"Gah!" The man yelled, turning to leave. As the door opened for him, Trini saw her chance to save Jase AND kill Maura. Maura was behind the tinted glass mirror. Jason couldn't see from the chair he was handcuffed to, but she could. She was in the room next door, looking through another tinted window.

"Star Slinger!" She yelled. Pulling the weapon from her bag, she shot the window to smithereens.

Seconds later, the cuff that had restricted Jason were the same way. Trini cart wheeled through the window and began firing in the direction of the mirror.

All that happened was that the 'mirror' part of the window fell of, letting them see Maura's smirk as the shots were deflected.

Trini barely registered this as Jason tackled her to the ground, allowing the shots to soar harmlessly overhead. Well, almost harmlessly. If walls could speak, the one the shots hit would be screaming.

Probably because of the massive hole in the middle.

"Lets go!" Jason yelled, half dragging the bewildered yellow ranger to safety.

As they were running, the world vanished in crimson and gold light, and the two felt the familiar feeling of teleportation pulling them away. They noticed that it lasted a lot longer than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

_**TRY FIND YOUR NAME IN THIS!**_

_**I'm trying a different style for this fic, and hopefully, I'll be finished before AH/AY. If not, I'll try to finish before she finishes the sequel to Secrets Untold!**_

KILL MAURA ATTEMPT #5

In San Francisco, at 1329 Prescott Street, strange things were happening.

It had all started when a young woman called Jenny knocked on the door…

'Ding Dong.'

"I'll get it!" Phoebe Halliwell said, running as fast as she could to the front door. She might not live in the manor anymore, but she was there everyday.

Billie Jenkins smiled as the elder witch ran passed, reminding herself that some things never change, Phoebe's strange habit of running to the door being one of them. However, this time Piper beat her to it.

"Hi. Can I help you?" The eldest charmed one asked, balancing her daughter on her hip.

"Hi, my name is Jenny Kimiko. I need some **_charming_** assistance." Jenny smiled.

Piper looked at her strangely. "Wait here for just one second."

She shut the door. "Phoebe!"

The middle Halliwell sister raised her eyebrows. "What?" She hissed back.

"Girl at door."

"So?"

"Asking for charming assistance."

"Oh." Phoebe's eyes widened. "What should we do?"

The toddler in Piper's arms gurgled, and the two women looked at her, an idea forming in both their minds.

"Petal, can you go see if the lady outside is nice?" Piper asked in her baby voice.

"Tal see." Petal Halliwell smiled. "Lady nice. Has sweeties!"

"Good girl Tal. Now, go play with your cousin." Piper smiled, putting her youngest child on the floor.

"Witch cuz?" Petal asked.

Paige orbed in just then, with her two daughters. "All three of you go play with Primrosa. She's in the living room with all her friends from magic school, Connie, Dana, Alycia, Nicole, Jessica, and Marieke."

Phoenix Mitchell looked up at her aunt. "That's a lot of friends." She remarked.

Her twin sister Peggy nodded. "Where's Terry?"

Phoebe looked confused. "Terry who?"

The twins rolled their eyes. "Petra, Rosa's sister!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Honestly, call yourself her mother." Peggy tsked.

Piper let Jenny in. "She's at Mita's or Barb's. Why do you call her Terry?" She asked.

"Johnny started it." They chorused, before leading their cousin to the mini party.

Jenny smiled. "Big family."

"Yeah. With lots of friends." Paige said, as four boys ran passed. "Chris, Henry, Wyatt, Shen, be careful!" Paige yelled after their retreating backs.

Jenny whistled to get the Charmed one's attention. "I need your help."

_**Ten minutes later.**_

"So let me get this straight." Paige said. "She's human, but is ushering in the era of darkness."  
"Not just for earth, but the whole universe." Piper finished.

Jenny nodded.

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"Think of it this way." Jenny said. "A morpher is… a powerful object. Give the powerful object to a complete simpleton who has a tendency to sulk when things don't go his way, just so his mother and grandmother fuss over him. Enter the bad guys. Let the annoying brat lead a team of five elite fighters against the bad guys."

Fear entered the Charmed one's eyes.

"I suppose we could call in a few favours." Paige said, nervously.

"BILLIE!" Piper called. "Have you been practising your projection lately?"

The Ultimate power entered the room. "Yeah. And I've been listening the whole time, so I'm thinking explosives. Get Andros and Danne out the house, and take me to KO-35."

Jenny blinked. "Okay. Can you wait three days?"

"Sure."

ON KO-35

Andros was on his way home from work, a bouquet in his hands. He'd remembered that Danne had said she'd liked the way that earth flowers had looked in the book Cassie had given her. After she'd gone to bed, he'd gone to a specialist shop and ordered Californian poppies and orange blossoms, which she'd said had looked particularly pretty. It'd cost him a day's pay, but the look on Danne's face would be worth it.

"Excuse me sir." A feminine voice called. "Are you Andros?"

Andros spun around to see a young woman behind him.

"Yes." He answered warily.

"Oh thank goodness, I've been looking for you everywhere! My name is Rachel Rider; I'm from earth. You and your daughter have won an all expenses paid trip to the earth theme park of your choice, courtesy of Sajsa enterprises." Rachel said, cheerfully. "Unfortunately, due to a file mix up we can't grant you the customary all day passed, but we will give you enough money to last a week, even if you eat at Jimmy Chungs everyday!"

Andros blinked. "Jimmy Chungs?"

"A very expensive Chinese restaurant." Rachel explained. "It's overrated if you ask me."

Andros nodded. "Okay."

Rachel's smile brightened. "Okay, we'll give you three days to fill out the forms (just basic stuff, in case you have to go to hospital), and because of your status here, you can also use that time to ensure our offer is real, and not a plot to weaken KO-35. You and Danne will leave then. May I recommend going to either Disneyland or The Magic Kingdom? Danne would love it, I'm sure!"

"Alright." Andros agreed heartily. "We'll go to The Magic Kingdom. What's that?"

Rachel sighed and handed him the forms, and a brochure for The Magic Kingdom.

"It's in Paris." She said. "It's aimed at anyone under the age of fifteen, but most adults enjoy it as well."

THREE DAYS LATER

Satisfied that Andros and Danne were not only out the house, but also out of the system, Rachel called her best friend Jenny. "It's go time."

Jenny glowed in behind Rachel, Billie in tow.

"Okay Billie, that's the house." Rachel informed her. "Inside is the woman responsible for this mess, AKA Lynnette, Maura, and Cevil. Thanks to me nominating Andros as the Greatest Dad on KO-35 and rigging his prize options, Danne and Andros are vacationing at The Magic Kingdom. It's up to you now."

Billie looked up at the sky, then back at the house in front of her. She put her hands on her temples and concentrated.

All of a sudden, a test missile swerved away from the offshore target it had been heading towards, and began racing towards the little house.

The three people inside were blissfully unaware of the danger.

Seconds before the missile hit, several demons shimmered in and grabbed Lynnette, Cevil and Maura. As the missile hit, they shimmered out, landing in front of the three females.

Everyone was thrown back by the blast, although Rachel managed to grab Billie and Jenny and glow out.

"I hope those demons spend eternity getting sunburn in purgatory." Billie groaned, standing up.

Jenny and Rachel agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN THE END! Guess who the characters are!**

"So, judging by the smiles, things have gone well." A voice remarked from the shadows.

"Indeed they have old friend." A young girl spoke. "Thank you for helping me to correct destiny."

The voice just laughed. "You're only happy because your family is. Tell me, how is Andros coping with Nicky?"

The girl laughed and shook her dual toned hair. "He's coping. Lets leave it at that. Nicky's really cool, and the fact Chris trusts him is always a plus."

The (heavily cloaked) owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. "How do you plan on fulfilling plan number six?"

The shorter of the two grinned. "I thought you could do the honours. After all, of it weren't for your interference, the timeline wouldn't have been fixed. Just press the red button, **auteur**." And with that, she pulled a remote out of her sky blue bag.

The 'auteur' nodded her head. "I'd be honoured to."

She pressed the button, and somewhere on KO –35, a house blew up.

"Was Cevil there as well?" The figure asked.

"Naturally." The girl smirked. "I have to go and tell everyone in KMS that they're gone. Then I have to go do my homework."

The figure took pity on the younger girl. "I'll get Star Fata to tell them. You just hurry home and get your siblings to help you."

The girl smiled brightly. "Dankzegging!"

She teleported off the Megaship Mark II in a flash of white light.

The figure smiled. "I knew she was likable for a reason! Oh well, DECA?"

"Yes Annmarcath?"

"Send an email to Star Fata. Tell her that we won."

"Yes Annmarcath."


End file.
